


You can come out of the closet now, it's safe.

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BECAUSE THEY ARE, Best Friends, Castiel teleporting Dean like he's a taxi driver, Dean being a mean big brother, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sam reading a book, Sibling drama, now isnt that an image, or Dean's personal uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Sam is relaxing, it's Halloween, no hunt or anything is happening... He's reading a book... But something is wrong...(also)Dean comes out of the closet and Castiel is a bastard about it (✿´‿`)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Kudos: 27





	You can come out of the closet now, it's safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the theme was 'Halloween' and '600 words', but apparently, i wanted more so here we are :) Hope the other fanfics dont feel bad ;u;

It was dark and windy outside, he was all alone in the bunker, pouring some tea into a mug before settling into a chair, he opened a book he had been curious about for a while… It wasn’t one of the books that were already here, he bought _this_ recently.  
Opening it as he stirred the tea with his other hand, _he was ready.  
_  
He turned the page of the book, chapter one had been pretty exciting, _very_ interesting.   
There was a blank page before chapter two, he frowned, he turned the page again and saw the _spot of blood_ on the page and realized…  
He looked up carefully, another spot dripped on his face, he wiped it off.  
  
‘’ **Dean!** I _swear_ to fucking—‘’ The younger brother grabbed another nearby book at threw it up at his brother, who sat above the chair, dripping _something_ red… Clearly not blood but… Something.  
‘’eheheh—What’s the matter, Sammy? Did you get _scared?’’_ Dean avoided the book easily, Sam held up the book, ‘’you ruined my book! What if I had used one of the—‘’ The moose gestured around them, ‘’the older books?!’’  
‘’How dumb do you think I am—‘’  
‘’ _ **Very**_.’’ Sam clenched his jaw and fist, he calculated how fast he had to get up the stairs before Dean somehow got down, he was faster than Dean, he could do this.  
  
Sam bolted up the stairs with his _long moose legs_ , Dean waited until his brother was at the top of the stairs, ‘’ _oh no_ , you caught me, whatever _shall I do’’_ he waved his hands around, like a drama queen.  
Sam frowned, Dean had no escape, why was he--  
A flap of wings caught his attention, _‘’Cas…’’_ His eyes darted back and forth between the two men in front of him.  
The angel looked frustrated that he had gotten dragged into Dean’s shenanigans, Sam pointed his finger at Dean, ‘’Cas **don’t** you _**dare**_ —‘’ He reached out, but caught thin air… ‘’ **Dean!** ’’ Sam’s scream echoed the halls.  
  
  
Dean and Castiel was back into the angel’s room, he still held Dean’s hand, it was the _only_ thing Dean had _‘allowed’_ him to hold while Cas… ‘transported’ them away.  
The older Winchester laughed in a mocking tone, he looked at their hands and then at Castiel, who let go.  
‘’What are you going to do now?’’ Castiel sighed, he frowned as the other laid down in his bed, Dean grabbed the remote to the TV, ‘’well, Sam is going to look for me, and _I know_ he won’t look for me here… He probably think I wouldn’t be _dumb enough_ to hide right under his nose.’’ He flipped through the channels, Castiel looked like he was completely lost, Dean glanced up before sighing, ‘’it’s a 'saying', it means that I'm practically hiding in plain sight.’’  
Looks like that didn’t help.  
‘’ _ **Ok** _imagine _this_ —‘’ He sat up with his hands out, to set the scene, Castiel sat down on the opposite side of the bed, looking at him.  
  


‘’You’re in a forest’’ Dean started, Castiel paid full attention, ‘’Sam is looking for you, yelling your name…’’  
Castiel nodded as Dean continued, ‘’but you’re hiding… In that bush behind him. If he had just looked, _really looked_ … He would’ve seen you.’’ Dean really hoped that would be it. Cas nodded ‘’I get it now’’  
‘’Great!’’ Dean smiled, ‘’now I just have to hide _here_ until he gets tir--’’  
  
The echoing sound of footsteps stopped Dean in his tracks, _‘’crap’’_ he stood up, looking around for a hiding place, Cas gently shoved him inside a closet, Dean could hear Sam’s voice.  
 **‘’ _Where’s_ Dean?’’**  
‘’I don’t know.’’  
‘’He was with you last, Cas I _swear_ —‘’  
Dean held his breath, the sound of Castiel’s smiling voice was _sweet_ and a dash of _innocent…_ But what he said _next..._ **Bastard.**  
  
‘’I think he might be _in the closet_ , I know, he won’t _come out_ … **I'm trying Sam** , _but he really_ —‘’  
Sam quickly cut him off, Dean could picture him doing the hand thing, and slowly backing away, ‘’ **I** , _uh,_ I’ll look for him in the library, don’t worry, we’ll— _yep’’_   
The sound of footsteps growing weaker and weaker, the door closed, the closet opened.

  
  
Castiel smiled, ‘’you can _come out_ now.’’  
‘’Just say the _fucking_ line, I know you want to.’’ Dean’s face flushed bright pink, he wasn’t used to this much blood in his ‘thinking’ _head._  
The angel shuffled his feet, grinning like the asshole he is, ‘’ _Dean_ …’’ His serious Cas voice mode activated.  
 _‘’Will you come out of the closet?’’_ Added a _tiny_ dash of confused head tilt, **a Castiel classic.**  
The moment Dean stepped out, he looked at the angel with the set of _Dean ™ eyes_, ‘’and you?’’  
 _‘’Dean…’’_ Cas smiled, stepping closer, ‘’I was never _in_ the closet.’’  
Now Dean felt dumb, he wanted to leave, but Castiel held him back, Dean watched as the trenchcoated man stepped into and closed the closet.  
  
Waited a bit, opened it, and stepped out.  
  
‘’Dean…’’ He sighed, stepping closer to the hunter, _‘’I’m out of the closet…’’_  
Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved and not thinking clearly…  
Fingers running through black hair, tight grip on the familiar blue tie…   
Cas kissed him back, putting his hand behind Dean’s head, pushing him closer.  
Somehow they made their way to the bed, falling into it... 

**Author's Note:**

> As i was writing the beginning i kinda felt bad for season one Sam :C
> 
> Ok ok, if you're thinking ''how is this Halloween?'' well, the angy Sam practically stomping around like a toddler, who was told 'no cookies before dinner', calling for Dean? Pretty scary stuff ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )
> 
> Also apparently I *really* needed this fic?  
> Haven't read a Destiel fic in............... ages.........................
> 
> Hope you liked it ! :D


End file.
